thisisleviathanfandomcom-20200214-history
Samael
Samael *'name :' samael. *'age :' immortal. *'species :' angel. *'religion :' the one that has the god in it? *'why this religion :' because, you see, as an angel, he'd know what's what. or so i'd hope. *'moral alignment :' true neutral. *'reason for moral alignment :' as an angel, samael is both good and evil, or if you will, neither. he remains neutral on both axes. the reason he is neither good or evil is because with his job comes the incredible sadistic pleasure of destroying every single mortal that shows no remorse in their sins, to psychopathic extents. *'occupation :' punishes the wicked, as god's judgement. Appearance *'play-by :' leonardo corredor. *'height :' as a man; 6'5", 196cm. *'weight :' as a man; 203 pounds, 92 kg. *'eye colour :' bright blue. *'hair colour :' dark brown. *'other :' he always seems to have a smirk on his face, and if not blatantly so, it's in his eyes. Personality *'likes :' sarcasm. mischief. flirting. cheating. details. analysing. watching people. winning. games. psychology. control. metaphors. philosophy. autonomy. leading. managing others. testing's people true nature. tempting. seducing. literally ripping sinners in two. *'dislikes :' failing. boring people. serious people. pointless meetings. routines. being taken for granted. being bored. having to explain himself. compromising. being ordered around. being bound by schedules or habits. injustice. lack of humility. lack of remorse. *'main purpose in life :' in his opinion, his purpose in life is to test the nature of man, their true nature, by forcing them into decisions and condemning them to the pits of hell when they make the wrong ones. *'greatest fear :' samael's greatest fear is to be stripped of his wings and - not to be cast into hell - but cast onto earth, to live the remaining years of his life as that which he so detests - a mortal. *'common knowledge :' often precedes azazel. is the one that judges you for your sins in life and its severity, condemning you to certain circles of hell. has been responsible for some of the most brutal murders in history. *'flaws :' unpredictable. mischievous. rebellious. anarchistic. manipulative. not generous. uninhibited. hurtful. arrogant. ruthless. vindictive. controlling. private. unapologetic. sarcastic. cynical. not complimentary. detached. sceptical. hard to impress. insensitive. aggressive. sadistic. unforgiving. *'virtues :' fearless. decisive. assertive. resourceful. smart. not afraid of doing the wrong thing. organized. disciplined. calm in crisis. analytical. direct. imaginative. philosophical. observant. perceptive. prescient. inventive. introspective. cerebral. calm. competitive. prepared. confident. abstract. delibrate. objective. controlled. structured. intuitive. Just : there's a reason why people believe samael could very well be a demon, because it stems in his deeply rooted intolerance of injustice. this need for justice is the one thing that powers him so severely, that at times he's been known to manifest into human form to visit his charges on a more personal level. the rage in him at that point burns so hot that he's been said to have literally ripped off limbs, torn off scalps and lips, and twist and contort the body of the poor individual in such cruel, vicious and sadistic ways, that it's almost impossible to imagine it was done by an angel. it's not every day occurrence that he makes your punishment so personal however. after he's done with your body, your soul is left to azrael, and samael's coming will only be the start of your torment. Sadistic : when on a rampant quest for justice, as is in his nature, samael actually enjoys bringing it to those who have eluded god's judgement for so long. he savours the blood spilt in the name of god, the screams of pain and terrors, which is one more thing that makes people confuse him for a demon rather than an archangel. in less brutal ways, he also loves bringing out the true nature of man with mere words, watching them fall to their doom, only to pick them up and fling them over to azrael to do with as he pleases. Unforgiving : samael knows absolutely no mercy. there are rules, simple rules that can be left to the interpretation of the person listening, but only to certain extents. if you blatantly cross these rules, he'll have no problem at all striking you down, and no amount of pleading or begging for forgiveness will help you then; samael is no ramiel, no michael, and he doesn't listen to pleas for mercy, and he also doesn't care who you are at all. Dominant : it’s not necessarily something he works to maintain, rather than just something that is. people apparently find it easy to be intimidated by him, which is probably because he’s tough, controlling and wants everything done his way. the highway isn’t even an option. he knows how to utilize people for his own gains and when need be, he has no problem managing or even correcting them. he can be thought of as bossy, something that’s reigned in for no one – he’s self confident and has the eternal idea that he’s right. always. it makes him come over as self absorbed and generally a bastard, but he just knows exactly who and what he is, and it’s really hard to sway him from a decision he’s made, or an opinion, once he’s gotten there. those who get on his bad side, though, find that he’s incredibly vindictive, and ruthless to boot. Intuitive : he’s outspoken about his opinions of people in general, which isn’t anything but negative, and can be quite crude in voicing said opinions as well. usually, though, he just says things to egg people on, a manipulative streak in him. he has a natural affinity for psychology, very aware of body language and better yet, undercurrents. he doesn’t hear what you say, rather than what you mean, and that can be a very useful tool often. he says exactly how it is or how he sees it, believes it’s necessary to be ruthless to be successful. he’s competitive and unpredictable, and going head to head with this guy deserves a wish of good luck. Player *'played by :' quel. *'age :' twenty-one. *'gender :' female. *'why do you think this character fits the role :' like samael, tomo adheres to neither good nor evil, and enjoys toying with people's free will. plant little seeds of doubt and watch them explode into chaos. he's often been the assertive force to straightening - avenging - the wrong-doings of people around him, for instance what he did to george lawson after the guy had beaten the shit out of alexis chambers, or practically beating fans of alex ryker's to pulp after they nearly mauled him, usually out of principle than anything else. Category:Libraries of Theology